The present invention provides method and apparatus for growing, packaging and storing sprouts from the seeds of legumes, grains and vegetables in a simple efficient manner.
The acceptance of sprouts as food is influenced by their taste and appearance. Fresh sprouts are easily damaged and may rapidly lose their nutritional value, flavor and natural crispness in handling, transport and storage prior to consumption.
Fresh sprouts are commonly transferred from the original growth apparatus to another container for packaging and storage. Frequently, the mature sprouts are lumped together in a container which is low in cost but provides little structural support (e.g., a polyethylene bag). To protect delicate spout parts from bruising and damage, sprouts may be grown within or transferred to containers composed of rigid members which may provide significantly more structural support. However, these rigid containers may be excessively expensive and may require relatively larger amounts of space for storage.
An object of this invention is to provide an efficient method, apparatus and package for sprouting seeds and storing sprouts relatively free from damage, decay and deformation.